Find Father
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: Credited to RoMaNTiCiLLuSionS.Princess Keira, the daughter of Starfire, had inherited her mother's hobby of learning. And this hobby has lead her to go missing, and she didn't just go anywhere...she went back in time to find her father!
1. The Tale of a Queen and Her Dau

**IMPORTANT! I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY! THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE THE LOVELY WORKS OF ROMANTICILLUSIONS. THIS STORY IS CREDITED TO HER. **

**THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE **_**NOT MY WORK! THEY ARE HERS! I AM PUTTING A DISCLAIMER ON FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!**_

**ORIGINAL CONTENT:**

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this little fic. Well, it's not going to be little, but it's going to be fun. It's an itch that I've been needing to scratch for a while now. And guess what? I'm finally starting it! Remember to check out my profile for updates on my fics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Summary:** Princesses are known to be naughty girls. But the naughtiest one ought to be Princess Keira of Tamaran. She wasn't a bad girl because she wanted attention; it was her curiosity that got her into these outrageous situations. Then came the day that Keira wanted to know who her real father is…

**Prologue – The Tale of a Queen and Her Daughter…**

Once upon a time, in a planet far away from the Earth, was a planet called Tamaran. You could say it resembled an orange from far away, but up close, it was a place full of advanced technology and luxuries.

And in this place, lived a single mother and her daughter. They weren't just anybody though. They were the Queen and Princess of Tamaran. That's got to be a big title, you think?

The Queen had just been given that title after her sister kicked the bucket. Even before then, she was pregnant with her the princess. Though it was a mystery to who the father was…

Princess Keira was a carbon copy of the Queen Kori. She resembled her mother quite a lot, receiving the bright emerald eyes and the tan skin tone. There were many more traits that she had inherited, but a special one stood out the most.

Curiosity.

Princess Keira was very curious about the mysteries of life. This personality of hers caused her to figure out that her name meant "black-haired", which she had of course. She enjoyed learning new things. But there was one part of herself she couldn't seem to grasp.

She was fatherless.

It wasn't fair. All the kids around her had fathers that they could run to whenever they were sad. On television, fathers seemed to play the role that she needed in her life. Her mother was always busy with palace affairs and such that there was no 'mother-daughter' time anymore.

When Keira was six, she decided to fix this problem. She asked her mother if she could get a daddy for Christmas, only to be told that it wasn't possible. Couldn't you just buy a father? Oh, but she learned that lesson later.

Fathers weren't things that she could buy. No… there had to be love. When Keira was eleven, she even set up a dating service for her mother. Not one person could deny that Queen Kori was a beautiful woman, so that meant she had many suitors lining up at the door every morning.

But when Keira had turned thirteen, she began to wear her mother's shoes. Teenage Tamaranians were begging for her to be with them. She even had a fan club, which she was excited about, except for the fact that with a fan club, came along stalkers…

And then the K.O.R.I. Dating Service was closed.

So here starts this tale of a fifteen-year-old princess in search of a father…

The Tamaranian Palace, December 7, 2026, 8:12 AM…

"Keira, your mother is calling you."

No answer.

"Keira! It's time for breakfast. Ugh! If only you followed the orders that your mother gives you," the nanny folded the velvet bedsheets in the proper way it should be. "Then again, you're a spoiled brat anyways."

Inside the armoire, the princess hid. She held her breath to keep from giggling and giving away her hiding spot. In a matter of minutes, the nanny left the room to find the queen.

"Phew, that was close," she sighed in relief as she crept out of the fancy armoire. "All right, today's the big day."

In her hand, she held a small suitcase that contained a few clothes that she could live off of. And no, she wasn't running away. She was just going on a vacation without permission.

Tip-toeing out her bedroom door, she dashed to the nearest closet to hide in for the time being. Her destination wasn't so far, but she had to be stealthy to not get caught.

"Come on, secret agent mode," she whispered to herself as she held her breath as one of the servants had come by.

After a few minutes, the coast was clear. She could finally be on her way. The room with the transporter was just next door.

"Keira! Where are you darling?" the high-pitched voice of the queen echoed in the halls. "Ella said you were playing hide-and-seek."

Keira escaped to the transporter room and locked the door behind her. After all, she really didn't want her mother to know that she was using the all-mighty transporter that should never be touched.

Panting, Keira pressed some random buttons and entered the little cage that would send her to the place where she wished to go. Seconds later, the princess of Tamaran was nowhere to be seen.

"KEIRA! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW NOT TO TOUCH MY TRANSPORTER!" the voice on the other side of the large door yelled.

Finally getting the door to open with her super-strength, Kori was shocked to find no trace of her daughter. She could've sworn that she saw Keira disappear into this room just minutes earlier.

Good thing the transporter had information on the location that Keira left to. Unfortunately, Kori's good friend had programmed this transporter to only work once a month, meaning that she couldn't go after her daughter and check if she was okay…

She just hoped her daughter was safe and sound, but the location of the place Keira went to shocked her the most.

Titans Tower, December 7, 2006, 8:20 AM…

Keira landed rather ungracefully on the floor, and besides her, a suitcase came falling down.

"WHOA!!! What was that?" a voice asked with amazement. Soon enough, she came face to face with five people she didn't recognize.

**To Be Continued…**

I think this is going to be a very promising story. I just hope ya'll review and maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll be more willing to continue this. Please review!


	2. The Arrival

**IMPORTANT! I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY! THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE THE LOVELY WORKS OF ROMANTICILLUSIONS. THIS STORY IS CREDITED TO HER. **

**THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE **_**NOT MY WORK! THEY ARE HERS! I AM PUTTING A DISCLAIMER ON FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!**_

**ORIGINAL CONTENT:**

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while, but I've decided to write. The school year is coming to an end so I'm for sure I'm going to be writing a whole bunch. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lavender Gaia pointed out a few things that were wrong and I understand. I'm a normal person and make mistakes... I'm just a _little_ lazy and I don't feel like fixing it. Besides, it's just fanfiction, not really _professional_ writing. But I still appreciate it. It's nice to know that someone is actually saying something different.

**From the Last Chapter...**

_She just hoped her daughter was safe and sound, but the location of the place Keira went to shocked her the most._

_Titans Tower, December 7, 2006, 8:20 AM…_

_Keira landed rather ungracefully on the floor, and besides her, a suitcase came falling down._

"_WHOA!!! What was that?" a voice asked with amazement. Soon enough, she came face to face with five people she didn't recognize._

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Titans...**

An ordinary day in the Titans Tower went like this: Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin battling it out on Gamestation, Starfire doing her best to make some kind-of culinary creation in the kitchen, and Raven trying her hardest to meditate in the corner.

But this was no ordinary day. A loud thud happened to sound throughout the tower, interrupting their normal everyday routine. Immediately, Beast Boy dashed towards the scene, not thinking of the consequences.

Just as he was about to observe the scene, a suitcase landed on his head and he became unconscious. The team rushed in a hurry to see what exactly was going on, especially Raven.

"Like I said, someone should be keeping a close eye on this twerp," she commented while keeping her straight monotone voice. "He's stupid enough to walk into anything." A worried look was displayed on her face as she gazed at her unconscious 'friend'.

The gigantic, dark-skinned cyborg rolled his eyes at his teammate's comment. "Rae, you're the one keeping a _very_ close eye on BB," he remarked with a wink. Then, he added with a low enough voice for only her to hear, "Even though he's an idiot, you know it turns _you_ on."

Raven then used her supernatural ability to lift the suitcase and drop it on her dear friend. This caused Starfire to giggle alongside her dear Robin.

"Ouch! You didn't need to do that!" Cyborg exclaimed as he threw the suitcase to the other side.

"And _you_ didn't need to do that," a smug, yet unfamiliar voice mocked the half-human, half-robot. "That's _my_ stuff that you've been throwing around."

All eyes turned on a girl about their age, who dressed similar to Starfire except for the fact that she had been wearing a deep green instead of a vibrant violet.

Keira felt awkward as she felt the calculating gazes of the denizens upon her. It wasn't like she was ugly... right? She was sure she was decent looking. You _had_ to be decent looking if you had a fan club and stalkers. Maybe her long silky black tresses just weren't enough?

Her eyes scanned the people before him. There was a green-toned boy on the floor. So that's who her heavy suitcase's victim was. Not so bad, but she was sure she wasn't related to anyone so... green. But that was her favorite color, so that could've been a potential father.

The girl that had rushed to his rescue seemed like she had some sort-of crush on the changeling. She had short violet hair and was decked out in black. She seemed like her mother's friend from Azarath, but she wasn't so sure. All she knew was that this person was a potential friend indeed.

Next to her was a half-man, half-robot. He seemed to have a lot of charisma and looked easy to talk to, just like her. She had always been outgoing and was known to have a lot of friends, so maybe he was just like her. In her list, she marked him off as a potential friend and father.

To his side was a young man who was as handsome as ever. He looked rather familiar but she didn't want to say much. Since she had the same hair color as him, she figured that she could be his daughter. She would research into that later because she needed to get a good impression of him first. He could be her father...

Last but not least, she saw someone that may be her mother in the corner. She looked about her age. The familiar strawberry strands framed her face, just like it had about seventeen years later. She even had the famous Anders smile that was plastered over tabloids in the future. Maybe she was her mother...

"You know what? You look a lot like Starfire. Are you from the planet Tamaran?" Robin questioned as he was looking her up and down.

Keira hoped that he wasn't checking her out. It would be odd if he was her father and that he had admired her 'assets'. Ugh, she didn't even want to think about it. Keira knew that she had to keep it in mind that she couldn't have feelings for anyone in the past because she might change up the future a bunch.

She gazed at the girl who looked similar to her own mother, who had a confused look on her face.

"Tamaran is a small planet. This girl you speak of does have some characteristics of a young Tamaranian girl," Starfire informed as she continued to gaze at Keira with a strange expression on her face. "What is your name?"

"Keira Anders..." She thought about it for a while and it wouldn't be a great idea to let them know her _real_ last name. "Keira Anderson."

They all seemed to nod in approval as her mother quickly stole her away from the rest of the group. "Finally! I have someone who will join me in my adventures!"

And Keira was dragged to a room that was extremely foreign to her.

The other male teammates that were conscious at the time continued to stare blankly at the place where Keira had been earlier.

"Damn, she's _hot_!" Cyborg commented. "What'd you think Robin?" Cyborg wolf whistled and decided to relax on the couch. At this action, Raven rolled her eyes and kicked the unconscious changeling awake.

"Boys..." she muttered as she strolled out of the room.

"Hey Raven! What was that for?" Beast Boy called after her, but she continued to ignore him. "Ouch... Raven can kick hard..." The scrawny boy rubbed his shoulder as he headed for the Gamestation.

"Naw, you ain't getting to that Gamestation. I call first player!" the cyborg called out and shoved Beast Boy out of his way. "Man, _no_ one steals my controller."

Robin was still standing there, deep in thought. He wondered why Keira had looked so much like Starfire. It was a probability that they were related and the instant kindness that Starfire showed was another sign.

Then again, that was one of things he admired about Starfire. She was nice and giving to anyone until she had a very good reason not to be.

He shook his mind off of his thoughts off of the object of his affections and transferred it to the girl beforehand. Then again, Keira was decent-looking, but he wasn't so sure yet. It seemed kind-of awkward in a way he couldn't explain. For some odd reason, he saw himself in her...

In Starfire's Room...

"What planet do you come from? Do you come from Tamaran? I come from Tamaran. It would be nice if we became the best of friends..." The redhead was about to ramble on and on until the black-haired clone shushed her.

"Umm... so I'm guessing this is your room?" Keira asked when she gazed around the room. Everything was purple to nth power. There were fuzzies on the side and some trinkets that she recognized in the castle back home. Not to mention, pictures of her mother and her friends at various places that she had seen when they had visited Earth once.

She was about to let 'mom' slip out, but she knew it would be horrible to let that type of information to leak.

"Yes, this is my bedroom. Since you're going to be my best friend, I'd have to set up an extra bed just for you," the friendly alien explained. "So what is it like in Tamaran now? I haven't been back since I discovered Earth..."

Just to make sure that this was her mother, she wanted to clear up the question in her head. Sure, Starfire may look like her mother, but she just wasn't sure because she'd never heard her mother being called 'Starfire' ever in her entire life.

"It's practically horrible. People are fighting over the crown ever since the Princess of Tamaran had disappeared," she stated proudly. She'd like to thank her history tutor for teaching her very well. She'd always enjoyed history anyways.

Starfire gasped as she ran up and closed the curtains and shut the door. She was panting when she plopped down on the squishy bed and relaxed.

"Did anyone hear that? I would hope that no one heard that," she muttered to herself as she looked at Keira straight in the eye. "You _promise_ not to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you as of this moment. It would jeopardize my life if this information was to spread all over Earth." She held her pinky finger up proudly to her.

Keira looked at Starfire and almost cracked up on the spot. She had no idea that her mother was _this_ clueless in life. This little action was something that died in the 1990's. Then again, it was 2006.

Crap, she was born in 2009, not so long from now. Her father must be in her mother's group of friends right now. If she was her mother...

She wrapped her pinky around Starfire's and smiled in amusement. "I promise," Keira claimed.

"Well... I... happen to be the Crown Princess of Tamaran," Starfire confessed in a low voice. She added, "But do not tell anyone. This is a secret!"

Starfire was her MOTHER! Good, she came back to the right time and place.

She couldn't find the right words to say but just hugged Starfire tightly. She was happy that she got to spend some time with her mother, as she was too busy back home. Being a queen didn't mean you got to spend time with your children as often as you could.

"So who are these people in the pictures?" Keira questioned as she pointed at the people in the picture. It looked like a group picture of the same people she had met before with smiles on their faces. There were also some others that she didn't recognize, but she figured her mother would inform her.

"As you can see, I like taking pictures of everything," Starfire explained. "My friends are people I should cherish. You see, being the Princess of Tamaran made me have no one to lean on because of the many things you have set for that day. That is why I escaped and I have no plans on returning."

Keira nodded, showing her that she was paying attention. Seeing this, Starfire continued talking.

By the end of the hour, she was familiar with who everyone was and their backgrounds.

Robin, the leader of the group, seemed to be the guy that Starfire had a crush on. She gushed on and on about how wonderful he was to let her in this world.

Beast Boy, the scrawny boy who got attacked by her heavy suitcase, was the clown of the whole group. His antics usually cheered everyone up when they were down.

Raven, the girl who had been meditating earlier, was Starfire's only other female friend in the group. She was there to help her friends whenever they were in trouble, even if she was somewhat sarcastic and mean to them in their everyday lives.

Cyborg was the mechanic of the team. He seemed to like inventing and creating new things and also very into technology. Starfire said that he was also a nice guy to talk to whenever you needed someone to. He was an overall friendly guy that Starfire seemed to talk about too.

It was until she started talking about the others that the whole building started to alarm. Red lights were blinking all throughout the tower. "Trouble!" was a distant call from the living room.

In about a second, Starfire used her powers to lift herself and Keira and bring them out of the room. Minutes later, the two girls appeared in front of the whole team.

"It looks like there's trouble coming from the east end of Main Street. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, go to the northeast side, and Starfire, Keira, and I will be going to the southeast side," Robin stated as the others ran to another room.

Just as Starfire and Robin were about to leave, Keira noticed them looking at her strangely. For some odd reason, her mind flashed before her eyes and she saw my mother and a guy that looked strangely like the one before her and a younger version of herself playing with them.

"Keira! We have to hurry up!" Starfire called out to her. Keira immediately snapped herself back to normal before she followed the others.

East End of Main Street...

Soon after they arrived, gunshots were being aimed at them as a team of people dressed in black had emerged from the tall building. Civilians had been screaming as they tried their best to run away from the group.

"Stop right there!" Robin did his best to halt them as he threw something towards the direction they were going. Seconds later, an explosion appeared in the same place where he threw his weapon.

The civilians stopped in their dash for protection to cheer Robin on. The others appeared in a car that resembled the cyborg of the team.

"We're here Robin!" Cyborg informed from his place on the streets. Beast Boy and Raven proceeded to get out of the car. After they had revealed that the group of black-attired men had been stealing some very important government files from the Jump City's Government Political Facility, the Teen Titan's begun their attack.

Green and purple bolts, objects being levitated into the air and being thrown at them, little gadgets with the letter 'R' written over all of them, a green creature that charged towards them, and a beam being blown at the group who had revealed themselves as working with the HIVE.

An hour later, they had finally finished off the people that have caused the trouble. From the corner, another team of five had arrived.

"Yo Robin! We caught these three trying to escape," a girl dressed in a bumblebee outfit flew up to the building we were standing on. "Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo."

Robin nodded as he smoothed out his hair. "Good work Titans East," he complimented them.

When Keira heard the word 'Titans', she immediately knew what was going on, since she had been confused before.

**To Be Continued...**

To be honest, I have no idea where this is going to lead. Well, yes I do, but I didn't know how to start it out. This seems terrible to me, but I hope you like it. Anyways, it was sort-of hard to write this, but now it's up. Now you're probably thinking as to why it took me this long. I've been really busy lately.

Please review! I might be rewriting this if I feel like it should be needed. Well, most likely it will, but I get lazy sometimes. Ehe... I'm lazy _all_ the time...


	3. The reporter or Taking Notes: Beast Boy

**It's about time I started this.**

**There is no disclaimer on this chapter or any of the following chapters because this is MY work. **

**Thank you for reading, and I encourage you to stop by and say hello to RoMaNTiCiLLuSiOnS (Did I do that right?) and see some of the other things she has done. : D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a new day; the sun rose, people left for work, and a rooster crowed.

No, literally, it did.

If you listened closely, you could hear the slightest hint of Raven yelling.

"BEAST BOY, CUT IT OUT!"

If you were in the Tower, you would need hearing aids.

And, dare I mention what would happen if you were perhaps Beast Boy? Maybe, but that is a later story, and I am already off topic.

Anyway...

Keira fell off of her bed in surprise. Being a princess, she wasn't used to people yelling before she had awoken. She rubbed her head.

"Ow," she said, "That really hurt." She glanced at the clock. 7:34 AM. _Oh well, _she thought,_ I suppose I should get up now if I ever want to find my father. _

She got dressed, which consisted of her tripping, falling, sleeping, (Hey, a princess needs her beauty rest) and last but not least, actually getting dressed.

Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in 60 days, so she found the bathroom and began to brush her shoulder length black hair. (I'm not sure what color it was, I don't remember it being specified.)

To her, the simple brush was one of the strangest things she had ever seen, although, she had to admit, some of the food on Tamaran was less than pleasing.

She walked around the Tower, lost, for what seemed like hours until she found someone who could help her.

"Excuse me," She said politely, "Can you tell me where the common room is?"

"Are you a new Titan? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? What's your name? Why do you need to know where the common room is? GASP! Are you a villain?!" The reporter asked, shooting all of the questions out on one breath.

"Um...no?" Keira answered, not really sure what was going on.

"YOU HESITATED! You are a villain!" The reporter, who, from the information on the nametag, was named Stacy and was 24 years old, began to hyperventilate, "I can't breath!" she said, between breaths.

"Um...excuse me, ma'am, but you can breath. In fact you're hyperventilating." Keira told Stacy.

"She's speaking to me!" Stacy yelled, before passing out.

"Uh..."

"Good morning Keira!" Robin said, turning the corner into the hallway, "How are-oh, not again! How do you reporters keep getting in here?" He sighed.

"Keira, will you help me take her outside?"

"Uh...sure" Keira said. She picked up her head while he picked up her feet. They laid her down outside and walked back into the Tower.

"You must be hungry. I don't remember you eating last night, and it must have been a long trip from Tamaran. Why don't you have some breakfast?" he asked.

Keira nodded. "Are you crazy?! I felt like I had been traveling for years!" She neglected to mention she had, except, it had only taken her roughly 7 minutes to get here.

After (An eventful, to say the least) breakfast, Keira decided she needed a plan. She knew that if the Titans were as smart as her mom was, she had to be sneaky about finding out who her father was. Worst of all, she knew that her mother was one of the uh...least smart...of them all.

If any of them found out she was Starfire's daughter, that could mean threatening her existence.

What if it was with that half-man half-robot? What was his name? Cyborg? Or the green changeling, Beast Boy. Or her mother's (From what she could tell) crush?

What if her mother raped?!

_Happy thoughts! _She told herself, _Mom is too strong for that to happen. _

Whoever it was, it was certainly someone she already knew. Well, hopefully, at least.

Suddenly, she had an idea! She would take notes on them all, and then find out which one was most likely to be her father.

She grabbed a notepad and walked into the common room, which she now knew the way by heart for fear of reporters, and sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" She said, as he turned to her.

"SHHH! You have to be quiet! I'm working on a prank for Raven! I'm going to sneak up behind her and shout 'Raven!'! She'll never see it coming!" He said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"But," Keira started, "Won't she be able to sense your presence?"

"SHHHH! Nothing can ruin my evil plan!"

"But-"

"Nothing!"

"But-"

"No!"

"I-"

"Zero!"

"But-Oh forget it! Let me know if it worked, okay?" She asked, walking off without answer.

**HER NOTEPAD**

**Beast Boy- **

**Abilities: Can turn into animals; has green skin**

**Strength- Annoyance**

**Weakness- Catnip**

**Other- Plays pranks for entertainment; doesn't think them through very well. If he is my father, which is unlikely, than X'Hal help me.**

**Cyborg-**

**Robin-**

She had not filled in the other two yet, but she was ready for anything.

In the distance, you might be able to hear something along the lines of:

"BUT RAVEN! You were supposed to be scared! (Silence) What do you mean you could sense my presence? How come no one told me you could do that?!"

Keira rolled her eyes, and looked down at her notepad.

"Next stop, Cyborg."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Um, yeah. So, I'm not really sure how that turned out, but I hope it was worth it.**

**I know there was a lot of dialogue, and that there was a random reporter, but I intend to use her for later purposes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XxNFxX**


	4. Taking Notes: Cyborg

**You're probably asking, **_**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**_** Its' a long story, see TAOMG for details.**

**This story will be done by January 1, 2008, as will the rest of my stories. I will the start a new story, starring Richard and Kori, but I can't think of any ideas, so if anyone can give me ideas...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Keira ran into the common room, and scanned the area. Starfire was making...X'Hal knows what, Robin was sharpening his bird-a-rangs, and Cyborg was playing a video game.

_Let's see here, _she thought to herself, _I should probably go interview Cyborg, but I can't make it seem like I'm taking notes on everyone obsessively. Then all I have to do is take notes on Robin. Hmmm...I wonder what those bird-a-rangs do. Also, what an odd name!_

She walked over to Cyborg, and then swung herself over the couch so that she was seated next to him. She hid the edge of her notebook under a pillow, and put her pencil behind her ear.

"So, Cyborg, can I ask you a few questions?" She asked, trying-and failing-to ignore the flashing lights of the game screen.

"Uh-huh," He replied, not really knowing what he was agreeing to and focusing all of his attention on the game, Mega Monkeys 4.5 Deluxe Edition.

"Yeah, okay, um...What's your favorite color?" She asked. Out of all the stupidest questions…..then again, what was she supposed to ask? _'Hi, my name is Keira of Tamaran, and I come from the future. My mother is Starfire, better known as Koriand'r, but I have no idea who my father is. Would that by any chance be you?' _Brilliant way to blow your cover and make everyone uncomfortable.

"Blue, definitely!" He replied. She was about to ask further questions, when she realized that he would only answer questions subconsciously.

She picked up her notepad. She skipped the part about Beast Boy, and began to write for Cyborg.

**Cyborg-Half metal, maybe caused by and accident? Have yet to figure out. Don't bother trying to get information out of him when he's playing video games. Probably not my father, his skin is darker than everyone else's, while mine is considered light on Tamaran. **

She was about to leave, when Cyborg paused the game. "Do you wanna play?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I….don't really know how to," She replied, looking at the wall.

"It's easy, I'll show you,"he said, throwing a controller at her. He realized after it was too late that she wasn't looking. Just as it was about to hit her, however, she spun around and caught it mid-air. Both looked shocked at her ability to do so.

"Where's you learn how to do that?" Robin asked curiously, gazing up from his work.

"I-I don't know," she said. If that wasn't the most brilliant answer….

"Let's see if you have anymore talents in the gym later today," he said, before walking out of the room. She stared at the controller.

"Well come on, lil' lady, we need to play before he comes up with another 5 hour training session!" he said, motioning over to the couch. She walked over and sat down next to him. They began to play, but she really wasn't having any luck.

"Maybe I should just give up," she sighed, looking defeated.

"Naw, you just need an easier game," he told her. She smiled softly. "Why don't you pick out one over there? Just as long as it's not Super Ninja Ponies Attack 2," he added. She laughed.

"I didn't know ponies _were _ninjas, or that they could attack! Is it one of Starfire's games?" she asked.

"Surprisingly," he said, "No. It's the Raven's. It's the only one she'll play because it's so easy."

"Raven's?" she asked, shocked.

"It was a gift from Starfire," he told her. She sighed in relief.

"You had me worried there for a bit!" she said, before picking out a new game. When they were done, she had finally won. She had won three games, meaning the score was about 3:187, but Cyborg said she'd get better. She left with her notepad and pencil, and added something to her notes.

**Trustworthy.**

Only one remained, and that was Robin. Perfect timing, too, because he just announced for them all to come down for training. _Hopefully, _she thought _she would know who her father was._

**20 Years into the Future**

"Come on, come on!" the restless Queen murmured. The time machine was being altered so it would be able to go back before a month's time.

"I can't believe she thought she could go there, not only without permission, but without a way to come home! She'll be stuck there until she's born and only one of her can exist at a time!"

The Queen looked nervously out the window.

"Richard," she whispered, "Why did your daughter have to inherit your sense of adventure?"

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**You probably know who her father is now, but it's not like you didn't know before…..**

**See ya later, bye!**

**XxNightfirexX**

**BTW, see that purple button down there? Go ahead, push it. I dare you.**


	5. taking Notes: Robin and Red X?

**Oh my god! I am **_**SO**_** sorry for this long wait! Whoever is reading this, I am completely grateful for your patience! Writer's Block should DIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**X**

At this point, there was only one person left that needed to be questioned. After that, she could easily compare the results and figure out who her father was-or so she hoped. Keira didn't really like to think about what would happen if she couldn't figure it out.

What is her father wasn't a titan? What if she was an accident and he left her? What if her mother was raped? Or worse...what if her father didn't know she existed?

Pushing the accused thoughts out of her head, she left her room with high hopes and determination, trying to find the so called 'Boy Wonder.'

Kori paced the room frantically. Her daughter was nearly 20 years in the past, doing who knows what. It didn't matter what species you were, if you were a mother you looked out for your children.

'_Why did she have that sense of adventure? Why did she leave without permission?'_ Koriand'r thought to herself, _'Why didn't I tell her?'_

Back on Earth some twenty years earlier...

"I don't understand! None of these people could possibly be my dad!" Keira groaned, falling back onto her bed, 'Especially not Robin."

_Flashback_

_It was earlier that day, and Keira was walking down the hall towards Robin's room. The birds were singing, the sun was shining; all in all it was a day that not even Raven's grumpiness could penetrate. Keira was humming a tune she had heard off of the radio a few days before. As she approached the accused room, she paused, hearing something. _

_She leaned in towards the door, as if to listen in on whoever was there. She couldn't quite make it out, but she could hear to people half yelling, half whispering, to each other. (A/N: That was an oxymoron if I ever heard one. ;D) _

_Suddenly, Starfire stormed out of the room, angry as ever. The door slammed shut behind her, and an item breaking in Robin's room could be heard. Usually Starfire would take notice of Keira, but Keira found that Starfire must not have seen her. She was almost afraid to go in, but the thought that Robin may have hurt her future mom drove her into the room._

_End Flashback_

"That evil, spiky-headed little jerk!" Keira screamed into her pillow, recalling the moments before Robin had unleashed all of his anger towards her. Keira picked up the notebook that had been hiding underneath her bed, so as not to be found, and scribbled something down hastily.

**Robin: The biggest jerk I've ever seen! I know for sure he is not my father, but what I don't get is why my mom seems to have a crush on him. In fact, I'll commit suicide if I find out he is my dad!**

**And he wears too much hair gel. And he is way too short. And he's a jerk. And...and I can't think of any other reasons right now, but I'm sure I'll come up with something!**

She would have written more afterwards, but her pencil had snapped due to the pressure she had put on it. After taking a few deep breaths, she finally picked up the notebook.

"All right," she said to herself, "How about I make a list of my qualities, and compare them with everyone."

She searched the room for another pen/pencil, and finally came across a half dried out marker. She shrugged, as it was the only thing she could find.

**Me: Adventurous, fun loving, and kind. I like to go to the extremes, so as to get that rush of sensation flowing through me. I must admit I'm selfish sometimes, and I tend to annoy people a **_**bit**_** much, but I don't see those as extremely bad qualities.**

She flipped to the page with Beast Boy, and began to compare.

**Beast Boy- **

**Abilities: Can turn into animals; has green skin**

**Strength- Annoyance**

**Weakness- Catnip**

**Other- Plays pranks for entertainment; doesn't think them through very well. If he is my father, which is unlikely, than X'Hal help me.**

Maybe that wasn't it. She didn't have green skin, and couldn't turn into animals. She hadn't seen any yet, but she was pretty sure that whatever this 'catnip' stuff was, she wouldn't have a weakness for it.

However, she did have the quality of annoyance, and she loved to play pranks, so she wrote him down as a possible father.

Next was Cyborg.

**Cyborg-Half metal, maybe caused by and accident? Have yet to figure out. Don't bother trying to get information out of him when he's playing video games. Probably not my father; his skin is darker than everyone else's, while mine is considered light on Tamaran. **

She wasn't particularly fond of video games, and like she had stated before, the skin color was just too much of a difference. He was out.

She didn't even need to check Robin's; she knew he was not it. This left Beast Boy, who, in this case, did not make sense considering they had only one thing in common.

Suddenly, the alarm blared. Jumping slightly, she made her way to the Opps center, just to see Robin and crew run out of the doors. She stood there for a moment, confused, until Starfire flew back into the room. She waved for Keira to follow, and she did as she was told.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, no one seemed to be there.

"Are you sure someone is here?" She whispered to Beast Boy, "Because I don't see anyone."

"Yeah," He replied, "The dude's name is Red X. Well, no one really knows just what is real name is, but that's what he calls himself. At one time, Robin used to be X, just undercover. Then the new guy showed up and stole the uniform. Robin has never forgiven himself for creating the suit."

She nodded in understanding, and looked around for whomever this Red X guy was. _'No wonder Robin acts like he does-he's a former criminal!'_

As if on cue, someone, adorned in a black suit with a red X on it, jumped into sight. He ran over to Starfire.

"How's it goin', cutie?" He asked her. Robin took out two bird-a-rangs, and threw one of them, just barely missing. X looked over and glared.

"What?" he asked, "I'm just trying to make the job more fun."

_Fun._

"Fun or annoying?" Raven asked in a monotonous voice. He shrugged.

"Fun, annoying, same thing," he replied, as she used telekinesis to throw a street lamp his way. He did a back flip onto a nearby dumpster. "Hey, who's the new kid?" he asked.

_Fun. Annoying._

"Her name is Keira, and why don't you put the Xinothium down and go the easy way?" Robin asked. Under the mask, X smirked.

"That wouldn't be very interesting. I like adventure. Tell ya what, you catch me, and I'll surrender." Without another word, he soundlessly jumped onto a building and sped off.

_Fun. Annoying. Adventurous_

"Wait, what?!" Beast Boy questioned, scratching his head. The others had already taken off, leaving him.

"Why must he be so selfish?" Starfire asked herself.

_Fun. Annoying. Adventurous. Selfish._

"Probably something about the 'Rush of sensation', or something like that," Raven replied.

_Fun. Annoying. Adventurous. Selfish._

It had taken nearly an hour to catch him, but they were finally able to. They had gone home, and eaten pizza. After watching a movie, they retired to bed. All except one. Silently, she snuck out of the giant tower and across the water, making her way to the jail.

The words of similarity rang through Keira's head like a telephone that doesn't have an answering machine.

There was no way she would have her father in jail.

**Didn't expect that, did ya? Now, I encourage all of you to go read the works of waves2622 and Seraephina 'the great', ASAP.**

**If I could have a moment of your time, please, I would like to say something. **

**Recently, Seraephina published a FF titled 'Story of a Girl.' She received many wonderful reviews, and was very excited seeing as it was her FIRST EVER FF. When she wrote chapter 9, she got flamed like I've never seen anyone get flamed before. **

**I couldn't believe my eyes! Nearly everybody had taken her off of story alert and one person-whose username I will not mention-went as far to say that she sucked and they would never read her writings ever again.**

**What kind of person would you have to be to do that?! Here, I'll go ahead and tell you what she was flamed for.**

**Raven did some terrible things, and up until chapter 8 she hated herself and was in dire need of someone to understand her. Soon, she works at a restaurant that sells coffee. She can never seem to not burn it.**

**Chapter 9: Raven doesn't burn the freakin' coffee. Result: **_**And I quote: **_

OMG! I cannot believe this. YOU RUINED THIS STORY! THis was such a good fiction until you ruined it! The happiness in this chapter does not sound like Raven at all. And whats with this "Kieth" guy? HE sounds like an idiot. I was really happy that i found a really good fiction up until this chapter!! I cannot believe you ruined such a great story!! i am not going to read this any more because i am so dissappointed.

Very, very dissappointed. You suck.

**If there is anyone that sucks, it's you for doing that. Have a nice day.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**XxNightfirexX **


	6. Pictures and Mistakes

**So, I had a severe case of writer's block, and I completely couldn't function since the word 'exam' was first muttered by one of my teachers. **

**Also, I think that you'll understand if I say: STANDARDIZED TESTING.**

**BTW, when I typed 'you are,' Microsoft Word tried to change it to 'you is.' Weird, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen Titans. I don't even own Keira. **

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, let me get this straight. You're from the future, and your mother is Starfire?" Red X asked Keira. She nodded. He looked up into the air as if the ceiling had become rather interesting. Keira followed his gaze, and frowned when nothing in particular seemed to grab her attention. Bewildered, she looked back at Red X.

"Now, you're trying to tell me that I'm your father? And that I, for one reason or another, do not live with you?" he asked her. She nodded in response.

"Yes, and all my life I have waited in hopes that you would return to Tamaran for me, or that I would at least know who you are and why you were not there, but my mother refuses to tell me. I have vague memories of you, however, and we were all one big happy family. I bet it was Robin, he probably interfered. I _hate _him, with every drop of blood in my body!" She cried. X raised his eyebrows, not knowing that the beautiful woman before him, who was so kind and majestic, could feel so much hatred for the guy who probably saved every single person in Jump City at least once.

"You know what kid? I think I have something to show you that you may like," he told her, standing up and motioning towards the next room in his apartment, where they were currently hiding. Keira stood up, and followed him in. All of the lights were off, and it was difficult to maneuver. X closed the door, the room becoming engulfed in darkness. Effortlessly, he walked over to a trunk and opened it up. Turning around he said, "You did say you wanted to know me, right kid?"

She bit her lip and scanned what he was holding. It was a black suit, similar to his. While it did not have a cape, it did have a short sleeve black shirt and long black pants. Black elbow length gloves also came with the suit, as well as a pair of black boots. She sighed and took the suit from his hands. "Yes, I did say that." She turned to leave, but stopped. Before she could ask, however, he answered his question.

"I only had it because I knew that one day your beautiful mother would come join me." She nodded and walked out of the room to change.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yo, Robin! Get your butt down here!"

Robin ran as fast as he could to the Opps Center, in response to the call. "What is it?" he asked. Cyborg motioned to the crime scanner. A few random lights were flashing on and off, and line moved up and down, probably a motion/sound detector.

"Red X just broke out of jail. He's probably running around somewhere, trying to get his hands on Xenothium. We've got to get moving before he does!" Cyborg explained. Robin nodded in response.

"Friends," Starfire called, "Where is Keira?"

"No time," Robin told her. He felt bad, seeing the sullen look on Starfire's face, but he knew that if Keira wasn't just a heavy sleeper, he would help Starfire look until he fell over from exhaustion. It was three in the morning. "Titans, move!"

X

"Are you _positive_ that we should be doing this?" She asked him, looking over in his direction. Red X smirked and simply shook his head before replying.

"Of course. I do it all the time. Usually I don't work well with others, though, so if you don't feel comfortable than I can easily drop you on the Tower's front porch," he told her, watching as a look of fear washed over her.

"Oh no, please don't do that. I promise I won't doubt you anymore," she replied hastily.

"Good. I might want to warn you thought that we may experience some difficulties," he informed her, "Mainly with my friends, the Titans." They were at a bank, opening a vault. Keira's tamaranian abilities proved to be very useful when it came to opening it up. It saved X more time than he had expected.

"What do you mean by difficulties?" Her question was never answered.

She spun around at the sound of a gasp. Before her stood the Titans, the looks on their faces showing astonishment, regret, and disappointment. The green one, Beast Boy if she remembered correctly, turned his head away in shame. The metal man, who was it? Cyborg? He looked as if he was sorry for her. The dark girl, Raven, merely scowled, but she could tell that she was what seemed to be in pain. Robin, whom she knew she would never forget, had a solid expression on his face, as if he had expected this from her the entire time.

But Starfire, her own mother, she broke Keira's heart. It was right then that Keira knew she had made a mistake. The single tear dripping down the side of her face reflected all of her emotions, and happiness was not one of them.

Keira froze in her spot. She had practiced what she would say to Robin, and the others for that matter, ever since she realized-or thought-that Red X was her father. But now, she reached a hand to her dark, black hair, which was braided and tied with a thin red ribbon. Staring at the ground, she mumbled a few words here and there, but not one of them were comprehensible.

"Have you met my new assistant? We haven't thought of a name for her yet, but don't worry, we'll think of one," Red X informed the Titans. Although it was impossible to tell, everyone knew he was smirking under his mask. Keira looked over at him, and gave him a pained look from where she stood. He was so confident, and she had been so sure of herself. Now she could never be forgiven. She had helped a convict escape, and she was positive that she had just broken a few hearts.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked her, in an almost inaudible whisper. She didn't know why, but he seemed as if what she was doing him put him in great pain.

"I knew she wasn't to be trusted. I told you Robin, but you didn't listen," Raven spoke in a sharp tone.

"Why are you doing this, girl? He's not a good guy," Cyborg tried to reason with her.

She turned her head over to face Robin. Neither he nor Starfire had said a word. Robin looked as if he was about to say something, but he just shook his head. Starfire, on the other hand, just turned away.

"What, are the good guys just not tough enough to do anything?" Red X asked. Not one person said anything.

Deep within his mind, the only thought running through Robin's head was, _'Red X was more of a mistake than I ever could have imagined. Now he's corrupted a young girl, and it's all my fault.'_

X

It had been a long, restless month for the Empress of Tamaran. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a good night's sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she had lost most of her appetite. She did not want her people to think that she was incapable of running the planet, but at this point, she herself didn't think that she was capable of opening the photo album on her lap. However, she found the strength to view the contents of it.

The first photo was a simple one. It was her brother, her sister, and herself, along with her parents and Galfore. They were gathered around a beautiful tree that was full of brightly colored flowers and exotic fruits. She smiled at the memory, thinking back to the time before Tamaran had become a war zone. The picture following that one was of her brother, Ryand'r, whom was who-knows-where at the moment. Blackfire was in the next one, but Koriand'r did not even want to know what her fate had become.

The following pictures were of Tamaran, her relatives, and even a picture of an old man sunbathing on top of a roof in a nearby market. She had taken the picture when she was still young. She found it fascinating that people outside of the palace also liked to sunbathe. She did not realize that Tamaranian powers were strengthened by suns.

Then, there was a gap. The next picture was of a pale girl in a dark blue cloak, which had been taken years after the previous. Obviously, there were no pictures of the time she had been enslaved, or of Tamaran being attacked. Even if she had the chance to see pictures from then, she would not have particularly wanted to gaze at them.

After the girl came pictures of several things, humans, pizza, a T-shaped tower, and some people in crazy colored costumes. Then, there was a boy. As she gazed upon the picture, a single tear dropped down her face. She rubbed the ring on her finger closed her eyes. Her lip trembled a little, threatening to unleash a sound.

"_Starfire," he spoke to her, "I'll be fine. Take Keira with you. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point after I beat these lizard things."_

"_After you beat them, we will proceed with the wedding, yes?" She asked. _

"_On second thought, maybe I should let those lizard guys kill me first," he smiled. He wasn't smiling after she smacked him, however. "Ow! I was just kidding! Jeez, Star, what was that for?"_

_She smiled in return, and, at the sound of a large blast, was pushed away by her soon-to-be husband. _

It had been the happiest moment of her life. She was at her own wedding, and she had chosen her husband. She was walking down the aisle, walking to his open arms, when it had happened. A large blast shook the palace, and everyone ran outside to see what was going on. The Gordanians were back, and they wanted only one thing. They had wanted her.

Richard had managed to set up a rendezvous point, and grabbed their daughter, Keira. Keira was only eleven months old at the time, but her birthday was nearing. Richard had wanted to marry her ever since he first laid eyes on her, but finding out that she was pregnant with his daughter had made asking her about ten times easier for some reason.

He had instructed the other Titans to help get everyone to safety and spread the word about the attack. Reluctantly, she had left with her daughter and ran as far away from her current location as she could. She would have stayed, but she kept telling herself that she had to protect her daughter, and that soon, Richard would be back with the two of them.

He never did come back. While he had managed to save everyone else, he had died doing so. She was heartbroken, and she had cried for weeks. The only consolation she had was the fact that it was bound to happen eventually, for he vowed to make sure every life was longer than his. He had done just that.

She reached down and touched the picture. It was the only one she had of him. The rest were on Earth, for she could not bear to see his face.

"Grand Ruler?" A voice called out. She quickly shut the book and wiped the tears from her face, making herself look presentable.

"Yes?" She asked meekly.

"I just got the signal. The time machine-it's ready," the young man informed her. For the first time that month, the only emotion in her eyes was unbridled joy.

X

**Sorry that took so long! One of my kittens died recently, and I was too sad to function correctly.**

**XxNightfirexX**

**Please Review!**


End file.
